


grounded in you

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: bitter complexities [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Empathy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: "Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you."
Relationships: Briar/Valoreal, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: bitter complexities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	grounded in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebsrebsrebsrebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/gifts).



> this was a request on my tumblr that I'm cross posting to this series
> 
> you can find other things like it at @ apassintohell

Briar sits on the porch steps and stares out at the three dogs playing in the yard. Their fingers card through thick white fur, the owner of which lays sleeping with his head in their lap. There’s hair already covering their black clothes but it’s a price they’re willing to make—and one they’ve prepared for from the beginning. 

It’s strange being in the human realm after so long. They’ve grown so accustomed to the darkness of the Devildom that the sun is almost too much, even beneath the brim of their sunhat and the protection of their sunglasses.

They suppose they really are like a vampire now.

_You’ve always wanted to be one._

Briar can’t deny that.

Kestral’s hands occasionally join their own in petting their sleepy guest but she’s unable to come out when so many people could see. Lucifer had said cloaking magic was too risky and might draw in others. For now, Kes is stuck inside.

They wonder, as laughter from inside the house fills their ears, if they ever would have found happiness in a life not uprooted by Diavolo’s plans. If they would have been satisfied to settle down one day or if they would have roamed forever restless, like a tiger taken from the wild and stuck in a cage.

_Feral doesn’t die easy._

Briar’s shoulder blades itch.

They don’t look up when the door behind them slides open. A simple inhale and a stretch of their mind has Lori’s presence known.

“You know we have a fence for a reason. They’re not going to fly away.” Valoreal takes a seat on their left, which isn’t currently occupied by a body of fur. “You normally hate the sun, too.”

It’s a question and yet not. An opening and a check in all at once.

Briar leans into his shoulder. “Just needed a breather. I forgot how overwhelming humans can be.”

Val’s laugh comes again from inside as if to support their statement.

They don’t say that they don’t feel like they belong in this world anymore. That they never really have.

They’ve always felt like an outsider in one way or another and being an immortal among those that they’ll be forced to say goodbye to one day only makes that fact glaringly obvious.

_Tell him,_ Kestral urges.

**I don’t want to ruin the party.**

_You’ll ruin it by being a shadow._

Briar can’t help but let out an amused sound at that. The irony.

His fingers curl around their own and squeeze.

Hold for four.

Release.

Another four.

Briar is copying him on instinct alone. Their strength is greater than his own but they’ve gotten much better at controlling it. Though it’s not the same give and release as when they were human, the maintaining of their grip force still helps to bring them back to their body.

His hand lifts to pull the sunglasses from their face. Their eyes squint against the influx of light but they’re blinking open at him soon enough.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

Briar breathes in his scent and leans their forehead against Lori’s. They’re grounded once more in a body they hadn’t even realized they’d been drifting away from. “Hey,” they return with a small smile. “how is it that I’m the one with wings and yet you always seem to notice when I’m distancing before I do?”

He presses a kiss to their wrist. “Skill. It helps that you’re worth catching.”

“Sap.”

Lori huffs and tugs lightly at their braid in retaliation. “Say it again and I’ll make sure you don’t get any of Val’s cake.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Briar leans closer to bump their nose against his own. _“Sap.”_

He kisses the smile from their lips and bites down on their bottom lip. “You’re lucky I missed you.”

Something sinks deeper into their chest and twists. They try not to see the growing lines in the corners of his eyes, or the fading hairs only demon eyesight can catch.

With every photo he sends they’re struck with a new sense of overwhelming panic and happiness all at once. Time passes with or without their permission and one day far too soon it will take Lori from them.

It might not give him back, either.

_You’re supposed to be the optimistic one._

**We all have our weak days, Kes.**

“I missed you too. I always do.”

Flu lets out a disgruntled snort when they turn to cup Lori’s face in their hands. He gives his body a shake before trotting off, leaving the two of them alone.

Briar can’t find it in themselves to be sorry.

“It’s just—hard coming back here. I always feel like I’m uprooting your life and it makes leaving every time harder and harder.”

“Babe, if you call this uprooting my life then I _want_ you to do it. I’m the one who always says you can visit.” His hand smooths over their shoulder and dips down their back to brush over the place where their wings would be; Briar shivers. “You only hurt both of us if you stay away.”

Their bottom lip trembles. “When did you get so wise? Where’s the bitter asshole that told me he wasn’t going to depend on anyone?”

“Derek keeps telling me to get my ass in gear. He’s a lot like you when it comes to that.” He makes a show out of sighing and pulls them up off the stairs. “You’re both too good at calling me out.”

“Someone has to.”

They follow him back inside and past the living room where the others are still laughing and catching up. They take their hat off on the way to his room and drop their sunglasses inside before leaving them both on a side table.

“You’re covered in fur again.” He smirks as the door closes behind them. “I told you that you should bring something other than black.”

“And _I_ told you that I would rather steal your clothes.”

“They’re too small on you.”

“Exactly.”

They smile smugly and drop their hands down to the hem of their dress. They pull it up over their shoulders so it can be washed and move to put it in the hamper only to come face to face with Lori instead.

It’s warm enough that they’re not cold standing in just their panties but they feel their nipples begin to peak from the appreciation in his gaze all the same.

“Can I help you?”

“Can you?” He pulls them down into a kiss before they can respond with something witty. The fabric in their hands is discarded for the sake of better things: mainly wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

He’s shorter than them by an inch and human. It makes backing him up to the bed and crawling into his lap very easy.

“Is this my coming home present?” Briar teases. “And here I thought the gifts in the kitchen weren’t just for show.”

Valoreal sheds his shirt with a muted groan as they palm at his growing arousal. “You’ll get those later. For now…” his hands slide up their thighs to toy with the waistband of their panties. “Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you.”

Their thighs squeeze together on reflex as heat pools in their belly. Their tail threatens to manifest as they reach down to tear the offending fabric in two.

“Show off.”

“You love it.” Briar pushes him down onto his back and considers their position. His hands find their thighs and yank them up near his chest before they can reach for his pants.

“Not a chance, you can touch me later.”

“That’s not fair—”

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one saying that?” He raises an infuriatingly smug eyebrow and lifts his head to sink his teeth into Lucifer’s seal. Their hips buck as a gasp leaves their lips. “I want to watch you lose it without you trying to distract me. I can fuck your pretty mouth later.”

They bite back a whine at the promise in his voice. “They’re going to hear us.”

“Then stop them. Just get up here first.”

“Kes?” They gasp when his hand falls on their ass in a sharp slap.

_I’ve got it._

A wave of magic prickles over their skin as they straddle Lori’s face and curl their fingers around the wooden headboard. They’re free to make as much sound as they want without being in danger of anyone hearing. It’s a relief considering how skilled Lori is with his mouth.

His arms wrap around their waist and yank them down against his face. They don’t miss the smug snicker he lets out when he finds them already wet and dripping. They squeeze their thighs in silent tantrum before he sucks their clit into his mouth and has the thoughts fleeing their head.

“Fuck,” they breathe. “that’s it.”

He hums as they roll their hips down into the contact. He has to breathe more than they do but Lori has always been particularly resilient when it comes to oral, just like Briar. He takes few breaks as he chases them to the brink with the occasional scratch of his nails and pinch of their nipples.

Every now and then he breaks away from their cunt to press wet kisses into their thighs. His teeth find Lucifer’s mark over and over again just because he knows how sensitive it is, all while his nails dig into Belphie’s.

It has Briar panting in orgasm three times before they start to really squirm against him.

“Lori, we have to go back to the party eventually—you can’t just keep me here all night.”

His arms tighten around their waist. He sucks on their clit almost mockingly as if daring them to tell him what he can and can’t do.

“I’m, _hah_ , serious! Someone will come looking for us eventually!”

His hand trails up their stomach and presses against the seal that marks them as his. It sends a spasm of electricity through their veins and their vision goes black.

When they come back to themselves they’re on their back with Lori still between their legs.

_I’m scared,_ they allow themselves to think as their fingers card into his hair. _I’m scared of the day that you won’t be here anymore._

_I’m scared that you won’t come back._

“I’ll always come back to you.” His voice is husky as he kisses a trail up their stomach. He pauses at his seal and sucks marks into the skin around it before stealing their mouth in a slow kiss.

They taste musk and the wine Val had brought. It chases the sadness off of their tongue just as he kisses the stray tears from their cheeks.

“You can’t promise that,” they choke out.

_“Always.”_ He bares his teeth as if daring them to doubt him. As if daring fate to keep him away. “Say it.”

“I—”

_“Say it, Briar.”_

They cave, like they always do to him. “You’ll always come back.”

He pulls them into a crushing embrace and presses kisses into their damp hair. “Always,” he repeats firmly.

Their demon form breaks free to wrap him up in wings. Their tail coils tightly around one of his legs as they hide in his neck.

They want to believe him.

They have to.

A life without Lori in it isn’t one they want, after all, and they’ll fight the fates themselves if that’s what it takes to keep him.

_We’ve come up against worse odds._

Briar lets out a wet laugh.

“Always,” they confirm


End file.
